


Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

by NagiraAkisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cope with Past Relationship, Edited Version, F/M, Love at First Sight, Minor Romances, One-Shot, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagiraAkisa/pseuds/NagiraAkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Valentine's Day, Xion was a little upset because everybody got somebody but her. But for how long will she stay single?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Happy Valentine’s Day!  
> This is my first song-fic. The song is the same as the title ‘Everybody’s got somebody but me’ by Hunter Hayes & Jason Mraz.  
> Please note that every pairings are shown in minor way. (Does this sentence make sense?)  
> Hope you would enjoy this short song-fic and sorry for any mistakes regarding of my grammar. I’m trying to improve.  
> EDIT: Hello. If you came from FF.net, hoping to read the original version. Well, sorry to tell you this isn't the original version anymore. Once again, it is edited in order not to violate the rule here. Thank you for understanding.  
> Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. I do not own the song and characters. They belong to their own respective owners.

**I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room**

**Seems like everyone around me is on their honeymoon**

**I'd love to take a pin to a heart shaped balloon**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

\- 'Everybody's Got Somebody But Me' - Hunter Hayes

 

* * *

 

“Oh~ I can’t wait~! Today is going to be a jolly day!” Kairi squealed in pure happiness, fixed the cute ribbon on her sundress before straightening up and examined herself in front of the full length mirror.

It’s that time of year again: Valentine’s Day.

“Oh… Yes. I’m already bursting with joy.” Xion said sarcastically, continuing her essay without looking up.

Kairi simply sighed at her roommate’s response and said with a sympathetic smile. “Ah, come on Xion. It’s Valentine’s Day. On a Saturday too! Go out and do something fun, not that essay for grumpy old Mr. Saix.”

Xion finished her paragraph on the paper before turned to the cheerful redhead. “No, thank you. We wouldn’t want me ‘accidentally’ punch some icky lovey-dovey couples in their face now, would we?”

Kairi gave Xion a pout and said, “Oh… Xion, you have been so down for months. Go out and… make some new, happy memories or something.”

The ravenette groaned in slight annoyance. “Why do you want me to go out so badly anyway?”

Kairi blushed a light pink and let out a silly laugh. “A-Ah… Well…”

Just then, there were knockings on the door. Kairi let out another squeal and the blush on her face reddened even more. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was at the door. “You’re kicking me out because Sora is coming over?!”

“I’m sorry, Xion! But it is Valentine’s Day after all.” Kairi apologized as she ran to answer the door. And just like Xion guessed, Sora was indeed standing outside, dressed smartly and held a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kairi.” The spiky-haired brunette gave his blushing girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before noticing the other girl in the room. “Oh! Hey, Xion. I didn’t know you would be here.”

Xion simply gave him a smile and stood up from her study table. “Hey, Sora. It’s okay. I’m just about to leave anyway.” Quickly, she snatched up her phone, wallet and dorm keys. “I guess you’ll be back later than usual, Kairi?”

The redhead only nodded, her eyes locked on the handsome man in front of her, smiling like the lovesick girl she always was. Xion merely rolled her eyes and exited her dorm room, closing the door behind her.

Well. It seems like she had no choice but to walk around town until Kairi and Sora left for their date. Once she stepped out of the dorm and saw all the couples walking in the street, Xion knew she would not be enjoying this small walk of hers. Biting back a groan, Xion turned on her heels and walked towards town.

  

The lively town was decorated with beautiful red and pink ribbons, heart shaped balloons and roses in all colors as far as the eye can see. The streets were bustling and cramped with couples, families with small children. The chatting, laughing and playing street music were ringing in her ears, making Xion wanted to find a quiet place away from the waves of people as soon as possible.

Then, her nose caught the smell of sweet, rich chocolate drifting in the air from a busy chocolate store nearby. A huge crowd of boys and girls were inside, buying the delicacies for their special other. Suddenly, Xion noticed one of her friends, Namine, among the people, choosing chocolate with a tall silverette boy beside her.

Xion instantly recognized the boy. He was the one year older senior that Namine had a crush on. By the look of it, the two had become a couple only recently.

“Those two are like the main characters in some romance movie.” Xion gave the new couple a small smile and sent them a silent congratulation before continued walking.

 

Xion sighed. She hated Valentine’s Day. Ever since she broke up with her first boyfriend, she had been so jealous of all the couples. He was her first love, thus the breakup had been hard on her. It had been months since then, but she still couldn’t forget him and move on. All the surrounding couples only reminded her how her own happiness was not as long-lived as theirs.

_If I never met you, I wouldn’t have this pain in my chest right now…_

 

The longer she walked, the lonelier she felt. Among all the couples, a single like her stood out like a sore thumb. Darn… She missed him so much.

The Valentine’s Day she spent with him last year had been wonderful. They visited the park, where he surprised her with a nice picnic and rose bouquet. Afterwards, they went to the traveling amusement park, played all the rides and even won a cute cat plushie.

Everything was so fantastic until the breakup. A part of her still wished he would come back ever since, even though she knew he had been long over her.

 

Soon, Xion walked by a small flower store with dozens of colorful flowers displayed out for people to choose from. The ravenette gave the beautiful flowers a quick glance and was about to leave before she heard soft music playing from the store.

An old radio sat innocently on the white cashier’s counter, playing a lovely piano piece. Behind the counter, a dark-haired man bowed in a playful way to a beautiful brunette in front of him, asking if she would like to dance. The young woman happily accepted and the two soon engaged into a small slow dance.

The sight was beautiful. Among the white walls of the store and the dash of colors from the surrounding flowers, the two dancers looked like a real-life prince and princess. Xion felt her heart ached in envy. She had never danced with her ex before; he said that he couldn’t dance to save his life. She wondered what kind of feeling it is to dance with the one you love.

While the couple was still occupied in their little heaven, Xion quickly slipped away before they noticed her. She wouldn’t want to disturb them and their personal time anyway.

 

_There I go again. Fantasizing things we would never have the chance to do…_ Xion thought then silently scolded herself.

She admitted: she was hopelessly craving for love. But the fear of not receiving the same love she did in her previous relationship made her unable to have a fresh start in her love life. Kairi was right. She had to create new, happy memories to fill in those empty spaces he had left behind. And only then, she would fully let him go and ready to accept new love.

“It wouldn’t hurt to start now.” Xion stopped in her tracks and looked over to a café. “A nice cup of latte should be able to help me relax.”

Satisfied with her plan, Xion walked towards the café and entered the shop.

 

Not long after Xion sat down on a comfy seat, a waiter came and passed her a menu. After ordering a cup of hot latte and a plate of sandwiches, the waiter left her alone to fetch her orders.

The café was, no doubt, filled with couples when she scanned the shop. All of them were chatting happily with their partner. To Xion’s surprise, there was a couple cuddling with each other in one of the corner booths, not minding that they are in the public.

Xion sighed once more. The sights of all the couple once again filled her with the familiar sense of loneliness and want. She missed the warmth and love she received in a relationship, and she wanted to do the same for her special other. But, there doesn’t seems be to any single guy in this town for Cupid to shoot an arrow to for her.

  

Truth to be told, Valentine’s Day wasn’t all that bad. However, for a single like her…

“I hate Valentine’s Day.”

Xion froze. That was exactly what she said, but it wasn’t her voice at all. In addition, the sound came from behind her.

Curious of the speaker’s identity, Xion twisted her body and turned her head to look at the person who sat behind her. Suddenly, she looked right into two beautiful blue eyes that rendered her speechless. They belong to a boy around her age with spiky, dirty blonde hair, who seems to be in shock like her as well.

It was then the whole world seems to come to a standstill as they both stared into each other’s eyes.

“Hey.”

The blonde said with a smile, breaking the silence and their minute long stare. Xion couldn't help but smiled back.

“Hi.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end. Thank you for reading.  
> In this fanfic, there are these following couples: SoKai, Namiku, Zack x Aerith (the dancing duo). And of course, at the end, RokuShi. But I guess you guys already know that from the relationship taggings.  
> Welp. I have nothing else to say. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
